Nikki's Reason
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. 2016 MacGyver. Nikki did have a reason to do what she did. There was always a reason.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

* * *

 **Nikki's Reason**

 **One-shot**

Nikki was a good person. She is a good person. Mac and the others don't see it that way. Of course, they wouldn't. She hadn't been truthful with Mac when she had seen him again. God, she didn't expect to see him again. Sure, she thought about running into him, but when she saw his face she could only think about one thing. One thing only. The one thing she has kept secret for a year, the one thing, the one secret she only knows about. The one thing she would kill to protect. The one thing that no one can ever know about. She had a reason for being a traitor because someone had figured out her secret and had threatened her with it. She became a traitor to protect someone she loves.

Nikki sighs as she lays on the crappy bed, she sits up on the edge of the bed, looking at the time. She sighs once more before standing up and making her way to the other side of the small room. She looks over the edge of the old crib, the little one-year-old boy is kicking, his face is covered with tear streaks, his arms are flying in the air. She smiles as she lifts her son out of the crib, her smile grows as she looks at her son, _her and Mac's son._ She knows she should have told Mac, but she couldn't. A baby was never in their plans. They weren't really the settle down type, not with the jobs they had. When she found out that she was pregnant, she would watch Mac and she saw how much he loved his job, how much he loved what he did. She didn't want to destroy that so she didn't end up telling. She disappeared for a few months, pretending to be on a solo mission when in reality she was giving birth to Angus MacGyver, Jr., Gus for short. It was long after that, not long after she rejoined the team, someone had found out about her and Mac's son and then she became the bad guy because she knew they would do something to harm Gus if she didn't do what they said. She had to she had no choice.

She bounces Gus on her hip. She moves out of the small bedroom, moving into the small kitchen. Nikki moves around the kitchen, preparing a bottle for Gus. she leaves kisses on her son's head several times. Gus is her only family. She doesn't want anything to happen to her son. She doesn't know what she would do if something happened to Gus. She couldn't risk losing him so she did what they had said and she had betrayed her friends, her team members, they people who trusted her. She will never be able to regain that trust from them. They will always see her as the traitor. Nothing will eve change because she is a traitor, but they don't know the real reason why she became a traitor, everything she told Mac was crap, she couldn't tell him the real reason. He would try and stop her, he would try and protect her and their son. He would have done everything in his power to make sure that Nikki and Gus were protected. She knows she should have told Mac, but she couldn't tear him away from the life he loved. She knows that Mac loved her and he would have loved his son too. There was no doubt about that. She would have loved to see Mac and Gus. Nikki knows about Mac's home life, about his mother and father, she still can't believe that she has kept his son from him. She is, no doubt, a horrible person.

"You should have told me," A familiar voice says, coming from the window.

The voice scares Nikki causing her to drop the baby bottle. Gus starts crying, she quickly picks up the bottle, quickly placing it onto the counter before turning her attention to her son. Running her hand through his hair, gently bouncing him, and shushing him as he slowly becomes quiet. She isn't worried about the person in the room, she knows who this is. She watches as the unknown figure rises, the moonlight hitting his face. She feels the same thing she did when she last saw Mac months ago. He has found her, he has finally found her and their son. Now the question is, does he know the baby she is holding is his son?

"Mac," Nikki breathes. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"You knew I would find you," Mac says, walking closer to Nikki and Gus. "It was just a matter of time."

"I guess," Nikki whispers.

"What's his name?" Mac questions.

"Uh, Gus," Nikki whispers, deciding to tell Mac the truth. "It's short for Angus MacGyver, Jr. Have you known?"

"Yes," Mac breathes, very close to Nikki and Gus. "I have known. You can't get everything by me, Nikki. I wish you would have told me, I didn't find out until we started looking for you. We got your medical files, even though you left, even you tried, we still found out about Gus. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew how much you loved your life, the thrill," Nikki pauses, looking down at a now sleeping Gus. "I didn't want to take that away from you. It is the life you love, I couldn't take that from you."

"So you took my son from me instead," Mac says. "Without even allowing me to have a say, you didn't even allow me to have a say in my son's life. I could have protected you and Gus, but you didn't let me. Why? You became a traitor. Why?"

"Mac," Nikki pleas, the hurt in her eyes. "You have to understand, please let me explain. I was threatened, I didn't have a choice. They said they would do something to Gus, I couldn't let that happened so I had to become a traitor, I couldn't lose Gus."

By now, tears are running down Nikki's face. Mac moves closer and wipes the tears away. He kisses her forehead, something that he has missed doing. He never realized how hurt Nikki was. Of course, she had been threatened. He thought about it, but it slipped by him when he saw Nikki again. He should have known something wasn't right, but it all slipped past him. Not anymore.

"It's going to be okay," Mac whispers into Nikki's hair. "I won't let anything happen to you two. That's a promise."


End file.
